


Electrum

by Doom1713



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, M/M, Ornstein moves on just a bit too fast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doom1713/pseuds/Doom1713
Summary: Gale has a serious crush on Ornstein. She always has, ever since she was a child. When she joins the ranks of the SIlver Knights, will she finally get her shot with the dragonslayer?
Relationships: Dragon Slayer Ornstein/Executioner Smough, OC/Dragon Slayer Ornstein, Silver Knight/Dragon Slayer Ornstein, The Nameless King/Dragon Slayer Ornstein
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Electrum

**Author's Note:**

> Really excited to start this story! It won't be very long, but I hope you all still like it!

Anor Londo was alive, hundreds of people crowding the streets. Among them, a young girl ran through the mass of people. She looked to be about 15, with wavy, shoulder-length brunette hair. Her eyes were an electric blue, with a small mole near her left eye. She was tall and lithe, easily a head taller than everyone else her age, and her pale skin glistened in the sunlight with sweat, as running in a full-length dress through a tightly packed crowd was not easy.

  
  


She quickly looked back as she ran through the crown, and upon noticing something, slowed for a moment. She turned back, calling out.

  
  


“Come on, Alucard! We’re going to miss the parade!”

  
  


After a moment, a boy pushed his way through the mass of people. He was older than the girl, being 17, but one would never be able to tell. He was slightly shorter than her, and his face was a mixture of soft and sharp features. His nose was thin and bony, and his jawline was sharp and pronounced. But his cheeks were round and soft, and his neck was short. His shoulders and back were broad, but his chest was concave. His skin was paler than a corpse, and if you looked hard enough, you could make out a map of blue veins underneath his skin. 

  
  


But his most unique feature was his hair and eye color. They were both a stunning silver, giving him a look of maturity that he did not possess.

  
  


“I don’t see the point of watching a military parade, Gale.”, Alucard wheezed, as he wasn’t in the best shape to be running such a long distance through a crowd. “It’s just a lot of soldiers marching in formation down the road.”

  
  


“That’s not why I want to see it! I want to see Commander Ornstein!”, Gale said excitedly.

  
  


“Oh, right. How could I forget your infatuation with one of the lieutenants of Lord Gwyn’s army.”

  
  


“I’m not  _ infatuated  _ with him.”, Gale said, her cheeks becoming hot. “I just admire him! I want to be exactly like him when I get a bit older.”

  
  


Alucard smirked. “You know your parents will never allow you to join the ranks of the Silver Knights, right? Besides, there’s never been a woman that’s met the requirements to join.”

  
  


Gale frowned. He was right. Her parents wouldn’t allow her to fulfill her dreams. They had already planned her entire life out for her from the day she was born. They had arranged for her to marry Alucard, and from there she was to waste her time around the home and have children.

  
  


“You know, at one point you detested the idea of being forced to marry me as well.”, Gale said with a huff.

  
  


“Yes, but I’ve realized that resisting at this point is futile.” Alucard said. “You will be 16 in a few days, and I will be 18 in the next fortnight. We resisted as long as we could, but we will be married soon. So, I think it will be beneficial for you to accept that fact as I have.”

  
  
  


“Yes….I know we are out of time....but I can’t be happy in a relationship that I was forced into.”

  
  


Alucard nodded. Gale had said the same thing many times. He knew that she had no resentment towards him. Rather, she hated her parents for forcing her into a marriage she didn’t want to partake in.

  
  


“Look, here they come!”, Gale said excitedly.

  
  


Sure enough, when Alucard strained to look over the crowd, the main street was full of hundreds of soldiers in shining silver armor. They marched in perfect time, the impact of their boots on the cobblestone street creating a thunderous beat that Gale could feel in her chest.

  
  


After several minutes, the ranks of Silver Knights gave way to the officers, who always marched at the back of the formation. One had a massive greatsword and greatshield, which together must have weighed much more than a normal human could carry. They had their hood up, but the blue and silver armor and the especially strange weaponry compared to the rest of the knights told Gale that the knight was Artorias, the best swordsman in the realm.

  
  


Another, much shorter being had a short curved sword with a gold blade and a small silver dagger. They had on blue robes, and a large porcelain mask. If Gale remembered correctly, that was the leader of the Lord’s Blades, Ciaran. 

  
  


After them came the giant, Gough. He was an amazing archer, and  the leader of the dragonslayer archer division. His armor was a mix of leather and metal, and according to some rumors Gale had heard, his massive helm never came off of his head. The massive greatbow on his back was somehow taller than he was.

  
  


And then she saw him. The glint of his gold armor. The spear strapped to his back. The snarling lion helm. He was the dragonslayer. The commander of Lord Gwyn’s army.

  
  


Alucard had been right when he said that Gale was infatuated with Ornstein. It had started as an innocent admiration. The Dragon War had started a few years ago, and the stories of the dragonslayer’s achievements on the battlefield had entranced her. As time went on, her admiration turned to borderline obsession. She took any chance she could to see him, even if from a distance.

  
  


Gale pushed herself further into the crowd, trying to get as close as possible. She managed to make her way to the edge of the crowd, with Alucard cursing and apologizing for her ignorance of others' personal space.

  
  


“What are you doing!”, Alucard hissed. “You can’t just push through a crowd like that! What if…”

  
  
  


The rest of what he said was drowned out by an ear-splitting shriek. Immediately, the entire army stopped. Ornstein stood like a statue, taking a second to process what he had just heard. 

  
  


“Take defensive positions!”, Ornstein shouted, his voice rising above the crowd. “Protect the citizens! We’ve got a dragon incoming!”

  
  


As soon as Ornstein had mentioned a dragon, the crowd panicked. People jostled around, trying to get to the nearest building. In the confusion, Gale and Alucard became separated. Alucard was pushed inside of a nearby home while Gale was pushed towards the army.

  
  


Another shriek filled the air, and Gale caught a glimpse of the dragon. It was grey, with four wings and what looked like fur sprouting up between its scales.

  
  


“Gough, it’s all you!”, shouted Ornstein.

  
  


“My arrows will do nothing but anger it from this angle.”, Gough said. “I need it to turn so I have a good shot at its wings.”

  
  


Ornstein grumbled something that was drowned out by another screech from the dragon. Gale turned her attention back to the beast as it passed over the city walls. It swooped low, its massive talons scraping the rooftops and tearing furrows in some of the roof tiles.

  
  


“It means to flame us!”, one of the Silver Knights yelled. 

  
  


Immediately, the army scattered. Most sought safety in the surrounding buildings. Some found a wall and put their backs up to it, raising their shield to protect themselves as best they could.

  
  


Ornstein himself was joining Artorias in an alley behind his greatshield when he noticed Gale, who was still out in the street, searching desperately for a door that would open up and let her in.

  
  


“Ma’am! Over here! Hurry!”, he shouted, standing to get her attention.

  
  


Gale began to run towards the dragonslayer when she tripped on the hem of her dress, falling to the ground. The dragon was right on top of them now, and it would only be a few seconds until the entire street was engulfed in flames. The girl would never make it.

  
  


Ornstein shot out of the alley, grabbing Gale in a bear hug and lying on top of her, using his body as a shield to the flames. Hot tongues of fire licked at his armor, superheating the metal and burning the man beneath. 

  
  


After several seconds, the flames subsided. Ornstein moved quickly off of the girl he had just saved, hoping he had been successful in his attempt to save her.

  
  


Gale was perfectly fine, but her mind had exploded when Ornstein had grabbed her. She continued to lay on the ground for a few seconds, her mind blank before Ornstein asked a question that shook her out of her stupor.

  
  


“Are you alright, ma’am?”

  
  


Gale blinked a few times before answering.

  
  


“Yes….I’m alright”

  
  


Ornstein was about to ask if she had been burned at all when the familiar creak of a greatbow being drawn and released caught his attention.

  
  


Gough, who had hid behind a relatively large building, finally got the angle he was looking for and had just loosed an arrow towards the dragon. It pierced the membrane of the dragon's wings and pinned the wing against its side. A perfect shot, as was always expected from Gough. 

  
  


The dragon, now unable to keep itself aloft, careened down to the streets below, crushing one of the nearby buildings. Screams erupted from the rubble, citizens being compacted underneath the weight of the dragon and the rubble.

  
  


The dragon stood on top of the ruined building, screeching as it tried in vain to beat its wings. Realizing that it would not be able to take to the skies any more, it began to thrash violently, destroying more buildings and killing hundreds of people, their bodies flying in all directions.

  
  


“Please get to safety, ma’am.”, Ornstein said. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

  
  


“Oh...yes...that’s probably...for the best.”, Gale stammered. She was in the middle of a dragon battle and the only thing on her mind was the fact that Ornstein was talking to her.

  
  


“Please hurry, ma’am!”, Ornstein said, sounding annoyed. “I need to kill this beast before it kills the entire population!”

  
  


Without waiting for a response from Gale, Ornstein moved towards the dragon, collecting as many of his men as he could along the way.

  
  


Gale was making her way towards an ally when a body flew past her, hitting the cobblestones with a crunch. It skidded a ways, its limbs flailing lifelessly.

  
  


As unsettling as that was, Gale did not pay attention to the body. At least, not until she saw its silver hair, which was matted with blood.

  
  


“No….”

  
  


Gale ran to the body, turning it over. It’s silver eyes were devoid of life, and it’s bony nose was broken.

  
  


“No!”, Gale wailed, clutching the body of her betrothed. Even though she did not want to marry him, that did not mean that she did not care for Alucard. They had been friends since she could remember, and even she could admit that she wouldn’t have been totally unhappy in their marriage. Alucard saw her as a person, unlike most of the people in her life.

  
  


Meanwhile, Ornstein had gathered some of his men and started the process of killing the dragon. First, its scales would need to be removed. Luckily, the Silver Knights were perfectly equipped for the task. Each knight could cast a miracle that produced a lightning bolt, which were perfect for peeling away the stone scales of dragons. 

  
  


The knights readied their miracles, and on Ornstein’s command, began to pummel the dragon with lightning. Chunks of it’s scales were blown away, revealing the vulnerable skin underneath. The dragon shivered and wailed from the lightning crackling across its skin and scales, destroying more buildings. But it was beginning to slow down under the withering assault.

  
  


Once most of its scales had been removed, Ornstein charged in, leaping onto the dragons back. The dragon, despite the damage it had endured, still put up a decent fight. It thrashed violently, trying to throw off the intruder.

  
  


Ornstein clambered to the dragon's neck, where a large section of scales had been broken off. With a roar, Ornstein plunged his spear into the soft flesh. His spear discharged a massive amount of electricity into the dragon, causing it to shriek and convulse. 

  
  


Ornstein jumped clear as the dragon collapsed, dead from the wound the dragonslayer had inflicted.

  
  


A few minutes later, Ornstein was speaking with a few of his Silver Knights about disposing of the dragon’s corpse when the same girl that he had saved earlier approached him.

  
  


“....Lord Ornstein?”

  
  


“Yes?”, he said, turning towards the girl.

  
  


“I have a few things to say to you, if you could spare a moment.”, she said.

  
  


“I suppose I could spare a bit of time”, Ornstein said, dismissing the knights he had been speaking to.

  
  


“Well….first I wanted to say thank you for protecting me earlier. I hope you weren’t hurt because of it.”

  
  


“Well, it was nothing.”, Ornstein said. “And I didn’t sustain any wounds that will put me out of commission, so do not worry.”

  
  


“Alright. But that’s not the true reason I wanted to talk to you.”, the girl said. She closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath like she was preparing to do something that may result in a less than favorable outcome.

  
  


When she opened her eyes again, Ornstein could see the determination in them.

  
  


“How do I become a Silver Knight?”


End file.
